Overview
The triune System brings together three classic D&D worlds: 1. Oerth. 2. Athas. 3. Eberron. 4. There is a fourth, Aebyrnis, but no one knows the fold coordinates to the world of Birthright. YET. 1. Oerth. Of the three, the Oerth system is the most detailed (anyone have their Greyspace accessory handy?) Oerth orbits a G2IV Star with a luminosity of 1.09 (Yeah, the Oerth System isn't originally a Heliocentric system if you know your Greyspace, but this isn't Wildspace). Oerthian ships are both magical and built out of wood, and built out of exotic steels. While people roam the spaceways in Caravels and Galleons; Oerthlings had to build ships out of exotic steels when mining 'Greyspace's' asteroid system allows for the extraction of metals. Oerthlings have been building metal dreadnaughts and metal starfighters. Oerth's space is inhabited by the standard SF races (see Chapter Three: Races/Species). Other races include: 1. Kobolds and their mining operations. 2. Goblins and their ramshackle ships. 3. Felines (Catfolk) and their beautiful ships. 4. Greys. 5. Dragons. 6. Giff. 7. Scro (that's Orcs spelled backwards). 2. Athas. Athas orbits a Main Sequence Red Dwarf Star that was a Blue star, a class G (yellow) at another point, and now it's a Red sun. Athasians live on a desert world. On one of the continents, the Athasians figured out how to go to Space. The Athasian star system has a total of nine planets. One of these is a Garden world that seems to resemble Athas during the Green Age. From this green world, androids are built. The Starfarers of Athas rely on metal ships to cross the starways. Since encountering a dragon invasion of their star system, they had to build Capital Ships. Athasians rely on their great Starcarriers and starfighters to hold dragons and dragonkin at bay. Other aliens: 1. Felines 2. Ysoki 3. Canines 4. Dragons (again) 5. Dragonkin 6. Greys (again) Eberron. Eberron orbits a Class G2V star with luminosity at 1.2. The planet is known for it's moons. The system has five planets, one liken unto Mercury that is as big as Jupiter. The Eberronese build beautiful ships out of livewood and soarwood and use Fire Elementals for propulsion. However, there are no spaceports on Khorvaire. The one spaceport Khorvaire had was destroyed during the Mourning (Yes, Cyre could go into space). There is another spaceport built on the continent of Xen'drik. The system of Eberron was invaded three times. Once by Dragons, who stayed after their defeat. A second time by Lashunta who believed that the Inspired are a threat. And a third time by Ysoki. The last two were repelled. The Eberronians can build beautiful capital ships and starfighters. Each one propelled by a fire elemental. On Interstellar Travel The three systems in this alliance all are fairly close. The center of the Alliance is the Liga system (Oerth's system). Twenty five light-years away from Liga is Eberron and Athas. The fold system allows for folding space, which theoretically allows for instantaneous travel between systems. Some species come from different systems. Like the Ysoki is from a totally different system some 100 light years away from Oerth, while the Vesk come from a system just 14 light years away. Category:World Category:Space Category:Campaign Overview